grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
North
North is an ape mobian and a member of Team REYN, a team made up of Class-V huntsmen and a former student of Jade Academy. Appearance a large muscular Ape Mobian with orange fur, a brown jacket with torn sleeves and wore a pair of white pants with an earthly piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. Biography Early Life North left Africa and travelled to Asia to find the famous Jade Academy after fighting many Grimm but wanting to learn to improve his way of fighting as a huntsman. He met a tribe of white ape mobians on the way, spent time with them and learnt to 'jump good'. He was visited by a monk in the mountains and asked him where to find the academy, not being given a clear answer until he made an offer to the monk; beat him in a showdown and if he wins, will show North the way. if he loses, he'll find it himself. The monk offered him a few challenges to prove if he is worthy, succeeded in the first few for a short period of time, but North wasn't sure if the monk was just delaying him or wasting his time and demanded a real challenge. But through the final showdown he began using the martial art skills he learnt when fighting his opponent and begin to realise it was actually part of the training by a master of the Jade Academy. With great improvements, he passed all the challenges and was granted a place in the academy to learn. After graduating Jade Academy, North went to find his path in the world and continue his dream of becoming a Huntsman. While on the trip through Asia, North came across his old friends from his village and learnt they joined Satyra, wanted him to do the same to fight for fellow Faunus and Mobians to be respected. North knew about its reputation and how they attack defenceless humans, even towards their fellow kin who wish for equality among all races. Realised something wasn't right as the innocent and idealistic people he grew up with, were nothing but cold hearted soldiers. North fought them, unable to take their lives and took them to the authorities, using the knowledge he received about one of Satyra's Lieutenants, Dark Kat who they worked under but perhaps a bigger part of a plan for their leader Known as His Eminence. Upon his encounter and battle with Dark Kat, North found something about him that was not right, especially finding out about the leader of the organisation but very little of his agenda then starting a war against humans. He met the growing team over the common to do good for the world and to defeat threats such as the Fallen, Satyra and other worldly threats. Team REYN North and his teammates were about to arrive in Manhattan, New York after helping the Kumari people until they received a call from Phil Ken Sebben from GrimmFall to make a detour. When they arrived a number of robots attacking the Hall of Justice and gave some help to clear out those that almost run rampant in the city. Team REYN helped cleared up the mess and shared what they discovered of Satyra's true origins and connections with the ancient Cryptid Kur. introduced to the Earth-16 heroes Artemis Crock and Superboy to partner up with them and help improve their skills, giving a demonstration of his abilities against the Kryptonian hero and won by using a small amount of his semblance. Dragon Sanctuary After the trial run with the heroes, North and his team discovered news about Erika's homeland in danger upon the mercenary named Leoniadas Van Rook is heading to Berk, the ancestral home of her tribe with the aide of Bertha The Barbarian. Gathered their things and brought the two heroes with them for help, arrived later to reach New Berk and greeted their chief and Erika's father after the amusing brawl over fish. Once they settled he went with the others to show them around the village and while buying supplies and trade, North found a black beetle-like armour found by Gruff in the northern islands. Personality North has the calm personality and attempts to show wisdom from his time spent with the White Ape Tribe and the Jade Academy, being the oldest of the team he gives useful advice to youngsters who show some trouble moments. Secretly gives cryptic training without them knowing in a way he was trained to improve oneself. North wishes to help guid young Faunus or Mobians to make the right choices, rather then join the Satyra after what became of his friends in the past. He has shown to act like a mentor to his team and a big brother-figure while helping the team to improve their skills when training, but also a caring side and likes to have some fun when not on serious business. however, North can easily get hot-tempered but on few occasions and keeps it under control without activating his semblance. Adopting the spiritual belief that everything has a purpose and they just need to discover it themselves through different means of understanding. In his youth, North was rash and prideful as the strongest Mobian in his home village, wanting to be a Huntsman for the glory of challenging the best warriors he can find and slay Grimm for sport, but still cared for his people and thought it would make him somewhat a hero to them as reasons for such ideals. Powers and Abilities North is physically the strongest of Team REYN, trained to utilize Aura or Chi as it is referred in China. Despite his large size North is incredibly fast and can even jump over a hundred feet in the air. Due to his training at Jade Academy North is also very disciplined, choosing to either block or dodge before attacking with either his staff or his fists. His skills are enough that he was able to easily take on Superboy whose Kryptonian heritage make him immensely strong and virtually invulnerable. North prefers to subdue rather than injure his opponents and relies on quick and subtle strikes combined with his training, strength and Semblance. Aura Sun yellow Semblance His semblance, the Primal Force. using his body to channel the energy through motion and use the full force to strike his opponents. Weapons North's weapon is the Ruby Dragon, a bō staff use for his agility and martial art moves as an extension of his body. But also said to hold mystical origins and could extend at will by the user of the weapon. Relationships Allies Team REYN - North's team who came from different corners of the globe and has worked with them for a long time over common goals and considered the muscles of the team. Monk Guan - Superboy - North only met the young hero who is from an alternate reality and gave spar match with him and his friend to help them gain a better chance against stronger foes. Artemis - Neutral Enemies Fallen - Dark Kat - North once encountered Dark Kat in the past, not aware that the Satyra lieutenant was a Fallen at the time. North remains cautious and reminds himself to not underestimate the Fallen Mobian from his previous battle with him. Satyra - An anti-human terrorist organisation that spout about equal rights for Mobians and Faunus yet go so far as to kill innocent humans, even their own kind. North has a deep hatred for Satyra for the so-called 'Justice' they use for their actions belief of liberation. When he learnt of Satyra's true nature, it has proven his reason to despise them even more. Quotes * "Sure, humans have caused harm among both Faunus and Mobians, believing to be superior above all. But that doesn't mean the other two are innocent, we're just as bad as humans. Each side has shed blood among each other since as far back as anyone can remember. One thing we do share: is the cycle of life and death that is part of us. And the Satyra are trying to start a war that will disrupt the balance under false promises by a creature from a forgotten time." * "I remember the day I faced Dark Kat, but when I first met him, as if... he was a demon." Trivia *North is an original character made for fanon. Category:Mobians Category:Characters